1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to 4-substituted isoxazole derivatives, compositions containing them, processes for their preparation, intermediates in their synthesis, and their use as herbicides.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,650 (American Cyanamid Co) is described the 4-benzoylisoxazole 4-(4-fluorobenzoyl)-5-methylisoxazole, which is used as an intermediate to compounds having anti-inflammatory activity.
D. Grothaus (J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 1936 58 1334) describes the preparation of 5-amino-4-(4-bromobenzoyl)isoxazole. Neither of the above publications claim any use of the compounds as herbicides.